If I just let go, I'd be free
by snakenamedworm
Summary: Clarke Griffin was once the most powerful vampire who was destined to lead the vampire race. Now she is merely an empty shell of what's left behind. Can her need for revenge bring the mighty vampire back? Lexa is Alpha of the wolves who is also seeking her own revenge. Wolves were once at peace with the vampires. Wolves and Vampires are now once again at war. Lexa and Clarke we
1. Chapter 1

Clarke stood in front of the window, her hands resting on the stone ledge that separated her and the drop that would follow should she lean too far forward. Not that the thought of dropping scared her, in fact she had thought many times of what it would be like to to simply fall. Would she finally feel something ? Would the rush of anticipating her own death as the floor neared her encourage anything from within her. She would gladly welcome fear, anything that was more than what she had felt for a long time. Nothing. She looked down at the cracks that had slowly made themselves known over the years, tearing up the once perfectly architect-ed building that was constructed by her ancestors many years ago. Sure it was still more than strong enough to withstand a few more hundred years but just like her it had taken its share of events to cause a more unstable and rigid structure.

She looked up from the windowsill to look further, further beyond the walls outside that created a barrier between one world and another. It had been so long since she had been outside those walls, she was not forced or confided behind them but her mind was not what it once was. The walls of the room in which she stood were once lit so brightly, but each torch had withered out and died all that time ago. It reminded Clarke of the spark she once had. When the final torch had burnt out that faithful day, Clarke had also felt her own life wither out and die with it. She no longer had the spark of life she once had so she stayed. As the old, rigid walls decayed a little more each day, Clarke felt like everything she is had decayed with it. It did not matter though, nothing did anymore. It hadn't since the day everything changed.

The day her mother and father were killed.

Her parents were the most powerful of vampires. Vampires strength increased with every pure vampire blood line that was passed down from one generation to the next . The Griffins blood line had been the longest running blood line of all vampires . This technically should of meant Clarke was more powerful than even her parents were. But she wasn't, not now, she was merely a shell of what was once a powerful and mighty vampire. Of course with her parents having being the most powerful they were respected by all others. All answered to them but never out of fear. Only out of respect. Rightfully by blood Clarke should of taken over the line when they were killed and lead her people but she couldn't. She had no fight in her anymore, nothing that once ran through her blood and came so natural to her was there anymore. She had been drained of everything.

She paused as a powerful howl erupted through the air, the same howl she heard every night . It haunted her. Her fists clenched into tight balls, Knuckles turning white as her hands began to shake. She may not have much left in her but that howl, no matter how many times she hears it, it always sent something through her body. Anger ? sadness ? weakness ? . No, it was none. Maybe it should of been a mixture of all 3 but she was no longer capable of committing to any feeling anymore. It caused her fist to ball up yes, but other than that there was nothing really. Just a thought of wanting to feel something that pulled at her but nothing ever followed through with it. So this is why her fists were already now relaxing back to where they were, until tomorrow when she would hear it again. Just like she had heard it every night not long after her parents were taken 10 years ago.

"One day, I will kill you" she promises into the empty night sky.

"Is ten years not a long enough time to of waited already". Clarke makes no effort to turn around and look at the woman she knew would be giving her a pointed look.

"Maybe I am just waiting for the right time" Clarke replies void of any sort of emotion. Truth is she had no idea what she was waiting for.

"What, you mean when she decides to come back and kill more of those close to you. Were your parents not enough ? Does their death mean anything to you?" she growled. Raven wasn't really angry at Clarke, she was pushing Clarke. She had been for years. Always pushing her to try and gain any reaction back. Trying to poke what she hoped was just a very long sleeping bear. Unearthing the powerful creature she knew lay dormant. She wanted her friend back. But as usual, nothing came.

Raven should of been used to this by now but she still felt her anger begin to bubble from within her. Ten years had been far too long now. How many more would it take? No she wouldn't have it. Another 10 years would not go by watching her friend this way. She wouldn't allow it. So she pushed further.

"How can you stand there and say nothing ? How is it the people you were supposed to lead have been fighting this on-going war for ten years to avenge your parents, and you, you stand there in front of you damn window every fucking night like you have no vengeance of your own to fulfill. No loyalty." Raven stepped closer to Clarke hoping this would at least get her friend to face her. But it didn't. "I have fought to honor your family, to honor you, every fucking day. Every night I come here to you, I wait Clarke. I have waited for so long for you to come back, and you give me nothing. Would you even care if I never waked back through those gates again ?"

Clarke said nothing. She once again felt the nagging feeling of wanting to feel but just like every other day it dissipated just as quickly as it came so she kept quiet. She just looked out into the forest of endless trees. The same trees she had seen thousands of endless nights.

Raven felt a growl escape her throat. How could she not even say she would feel anything over losing her. In fact she knew why, she knew this was not to be taken personal. Clarke had after all been this way since her parents but that didn't stop the anger and swirl of emotions that erupted within her. She loved her and she had spent far too long missing her. She may not of loved her in a sense of wanting to be with her but she still had a strong love for her.

Clarke had been the one who had given Raven her immortality and given her a new meaning of life. She had trained her and made her the vampire she was today. This meant Raven had grown to hold a special bond and love for her sire, just like any sire and sired held for each other. So watching her dwindle to nothing had hurt raven in deeper ways than others. She needed Clarke to say she cared that she still felt that bond between them both still too. She rushed over to Clarke in a super natural speed.

"Look at me dammit" she growled taking Clarke's arm and spinning her round to face her as she did so. Clarke did as Raven wished and looked her in the eyes. Raven felt a pull of sadness sweep it's way through her as she stared back at those empty, dull, grey eyes. "Would losing me matter to you?" she asks again.

Clarke could not answer. She wanted too. She wanted to answer the woman who was so desperate in front of her. But what could she say, she felt nothing. But because she felt nothing that did not mean she wanted to hurt the brunette in front of her. But nor did she care to lie. So calmly she moved her arm from Ravens grasp and turned her body back to the window once again focusing on nothing she had not seen before.

Raven Hissed her eyes dulling ever so slightly. She turned on her heels and stormed out the door only to shoulder barge straight into another. She didn't need to look at their face to know who it was. She could smell them, if she wasn't so wrapped up in Clarke a few moments ago she would of smelled him coming.

"What's going on here ? " He asks sternly. He had caught on some of their conversation on his way with his enhanced hearing that all vampires had acquired. But he asks anyway wanting it clarified.

Raven looks behind her shoulder to see Clarke still unfazed looking out the window. "Nothing, nothing is going on" She replies holding back a tremor in her throat.

She turns her head back to Bellamy fully expecting him to demand more. But instead he simply nods. " Go watch the walls with the others" He orders looking past her and through to Clarke, Raven could tell he had wanted her friend for years. She could always smell the want that always lingered around him when he was near Clarke. Even if Clarke did have it in her to want him in return Raven would never allow it. He may be there leader but she did not trust him. She had always trusted her instincts, Clarke had taught her too, and he always smelt and emitted an aura that just felt wrong.

"Yes Sir" She nodded dipping her head just low enough that it could be acknowledged. She would never fully bow to him. He was not supposed to be there leader. It was supposed to be Clarke, everything about Bellamy was wrong. The Griffins had always radiated a graceful and powerful yet respectful scent, even when you did not mean to bow the power that surrounded them would have you to your knees in such occasions. But Bellamy he had nothing, his power came from those who followed him , be it from fear, loyalty or just plain ignorance. Bowing did not come to so effortlessly towards him as it did the Griffins. She even still had the urge to bow when in the presence of Clarke, but it was weak enough to resist. What would even be the point to give into the urge anyway. Clarke was gone.

Bellamy watched Raven go feeling the anger in the air disperse as she did so. He did not like the way raven would always come to Clarke but what reason did he really have to put a stop to it. It's not like she would get through to her anyway, she was too far gone.

"I brought you something to keep your strength up" He reached over and took Clarke's hand placing a bag of blood into her palm "You know the drill" He smiled knowing he would not get one in return but it did not matter. Being near Clarke was something he looked forward to every night. Even if it was to ensure she drank.

Clarke knowing he wouldn't leave until she had drank picked up the bag and blindly brought it to her mouth. She sighed and brought out her razor sharp fangs before piercing the bag and draining the contents dry. Even blood didn't seem to give her the same euphoric feeling it seemed to give the others. She placed the empty bag into Bellamy's hand and as usual he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Until tomorrow" With that he removed his hand and turned about to walk out till he was stopped in his tracks.

Another Howl filled the air. It rippled through his ears, he could hear the sadness that went with it. He smirked satisfied with this. " One day Clarke we will get her, I will get her for you. I'll do anything for you. I will put that Bitches head on a spike and display it on the grounds in front of your window so you can finally look out that window and see what you deserve. Revenge".

He turned to walk away again. "I . I will get my revenge Bellamy, I will avenge my parents. I will kill Lexa"

A satisfied grin appeared on his face. He did not say anymore. He was more than happy to end the night on those words having left Clarke's lips.

Once Clarke had finished her sentence she locked her eyes in the direction of the howls. It always came from the same place. On a mountain out to the right. The mountain was close enough to see but too far to see any sort of detail or thing that may occupy it. She wanted to break out of what ever this was. She wanted to feel something, why couldn't she ?. She would never know. All she did know is one day she wanted the psychological shackles that bound her and her emotions to break. So she could find it in her to do just what she had said. To Kill Lexa.

She weaved between the trees at speeds that to the human eye were to fast to focus on. Making her somewhat of a large blur moving through the forest. She had run this way every night. For that reason she could weave these trees with her eyes closed and get to where she wanted to be without so much of a scratch. But she didn't close them. She kept them open, a determination in her forest green eyes. She needed to get there and soon she could feel the emotions simmering inside her, The urge to howl was bursting in her throat but she couldn't. Not here she was to close to the pack, they couldn't hear the pain that would surely fill the air for miles in all directions.

Her paws effortlessly found themselves one in front of the other as the still air rustled through her thick fur caused by the speed she was colliding through it with. She was nearly there, not too much longer. She swallowed down the howl that was again circulating in the back of her throat. She pushed her legs faster to gain the distance she so desperately needed. Every night this happened, she would well up with emotions too great for her to contain. At first she would howl openly and freely in front of her pack but as time went on she knew more was expected of her. She needed to lead and be strong, so here she found herself, fleeing to the same spot she had been for so long to release the feelings that nor her human or wolf form could contain.

There. She saw the bottom of the mountain , pushing her legs to go faster she began to ascend the mountain. Her body far to use to this trip to feel any sort of burn or tiredness, that still did not stop her from pushing herself further. Her wet nose began picking up the scent that she knew drew her to this exact spot. As she came further to the top of the mountain the smell hit her nostrils further. Finally she could see it. The castle that housed the very people she was to war with. She was close enough for her wolf senses to pick up the scent of the creatures she had come to hate. She was too far to be seen or smelt by them though, even with there sharp eyesight and sense of smell. She could not see them either from this distance but her wolf like snout was much more sensitive to that of a vampires nose so she could smell them clearly. She closed her eyes lifting her nose in the air. She was searching, searching for the smell of one in particular. The one who once had her heart and whose heart she once had, at least she thought she did. It was noting but a lie, a lie in order to get closer to her family.

Her eyes flew open and a whimper escaped her throat as she caught on to the smell, she sifted out the rest and concentrated on the weak smell that she knew belonged to the one who broke her heart and betrayed her. The smell was only getting weaker as time went on though she did not know what this meant. She felt her throat vibrating as the anger stirred up again, anger in herself as well as the blond, anger from the fact that she still found herself drawn to this scent. It was harder for wolves though. They only ever truly bonded with one person. For this reason she pined for the smell. But she hated her, hated what she had done to her. She loved her and all she got in return was betrayal and heartache. She let a deep growl escape through her teeth as the anger seethed through her. When the time came she would make sure she was ready. After all she was the Alpha of all wolves. She had been since her parents (the previous Alpha and Omega) were killed. So she would be ready to kill the woman who had broken her and killed them, because she was Heda and She would kill Clarke Griffin.

With that though the black wolf filled her lungs with air and raised her head to the sky belting out a pain staking howl that traveled across the mountains and forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

10 years ago

She walked through the strong, sturdy Iron gates that lead to the home that housed the vampire race. The place never ceased to amaze her, she loved home too but the flowers and colors that littered over the gardens in the grounds were always welcoming to see. It always made her feel happy, not that she needed any other reason to be happy today. It had been two weeks since she had seen the woman she loved. She smiled. That's right she loved this woman and today she would finally tell her. This thought caused her smile to pull further at her lips revealing her wolf like pearly white canines that stuck out further than the rest of her teeth. They were not always on show but she knew the blond loved them, she said they made her look "Like a cute little cub". She giggled at this memory, she was far from a puppy. She was capable of ripping the throat out of her enemy in seconds should she choose. She just had a soft spot for the blonde that was all. It was that simple.

Her mother and father were already here, no doubt in the main hall along with Mr and Mrs Griffin. Peace had been among the Vampires and wolves since before she was born. Her parents along with the Griffins had ended the war and made peace among each other. A moment in history she would be eternally grateful to all of them for, for this had allowed her to meet the woman who was at this point undoubtedly forever imprinted in the wolfs heart.

Lexa shook her head breaking her train of thoughts, she needed to get moving. She was already late but she had not wanted to turn up empty handed so she had left her parents 3 hours of the journey in to make a detour.

 _Her proud and mighty wolf frame carried her up the mountain until she reached the very peak. Here she was met with what she had decided was worth one hour less with her blue eyed blond for. She shifted into her human form, her red robe draping over her now smaller frame covering the naked body beneath it. A gust of air crept its way underneath the material giving the brunette a feeling of relief as the air cooled her bare skin which was moments before suffocated with thick capes of fur._

 _She walked over to the base of the tree which had nearly been completely consumed with Jade vine. This was the only place she had ever seen it exist and grow, it was beautiful. The turquoise plant had wrapped its way around nearly the entire tree causing it to at first glance look like one glorious giant plant. But today she wanted some of the plant for herself. She need it to present to the woman who had captivated her from the moment they had met. Though she was sure the tree would welcome her pickings, freeing it if even just a little of the thing that was surely suffocating it. Lexa felt for the tree, she was sure when anyone came into view of this they would only see the beauty that the plant provided to the beholders eye. They would not give a thought to what lay slowly withering and dying beneath it. Poor tree. She lowered to one knee pulling her knife out of the bag that was harnessed to her. It was nothing fancy, just rags sewn together. There was no point in anything fancy as she would often rip or lose bags on her Journeys. She rolled the knife through her fingers before easily slicing through the plant, making sure the space in between the two cuts withheld a generous sized vine. Satisfied with her gift she placed her knife away before taking off her robe, revealing a toned, muscular frame beneath it. She spread the robe out over the floor placing the vine on top of it, bringing the four corners together creating a pouch for the plant to be carried in. She gave herself a few seconds, savoring the feeling of wind sweeping across her skin, the sensation suddenly replacing with said wind rustling through her thick fur as the wolf again took over._

 _Knowing for the next fifty minutes she would not be able to freely express her excited howls as she neared the castle due to carrying her gift, she allowed a mighty howl to erupt from her throat. Throwing her head back she pointing her muzzle to the sky, ejecting the sound from within her and sending it across the forest where she knew it would reach the woman she had meant it for. The blonde would hear it even from this distance. Howling was something Lexa always did to alert the blonde on her where abouts when travelling to see her. Of course she had to be in the correct range of where the vampires ears along with her deafening vocals could be met so the she knew to be heard. She opened her mouth, gently picking up the four corners she had previously scrunched together in the middle making them an easy pick up for her wolf form. Locking her powerful Jaws together to avoid dropping and damaging her gift, she wasted no more time and kicked her powerful legs into action to complete the rest of her Journey. Her legs did not stop, carrying her effortlessly through the woods. Balancing her perfectly as her body made sharp and precise turns as she dodged through, around and over trees along with anything else that may interrupt or slow her down._

 _Finally slowing down she came to a stop 10 minutes away outside the castle walls. She gently dropped her make shift pouch onto the floor and allowed her tongue to fall from her muzzle as she panted desperately. The trees had provided most cover from the suns unforgiving heat, but not having the ability to sweat as a wolf and unable to pant had caused her to heat up to a discomforting temperature._

 _For one final time for her trip to Clarke she shaped back to her human form . Pulling off the bag and placing it on the floor she pulled out a simple white shirt and black jeans. It was useless morphing from one form to another whilst wearing clothes as the body structures of each were of two complete builds, and this only caused for left over ripped and torn rags each time. To wolves walking around naked was natural and what some preferred so this was of no issue for them to do so. After all, it was in their nature. For Lexa however she was not always comfortable with this, not to mention the fact that when visiting the grounds of the Griffins it was only respectful to abide by the same ways they lived day to day themselves in. So this is why she always carried her harnessed bag, the material straps of a stretchy material to stretch and mould to both her Wolf and human Physic. The straps sank between her fur making them practically invisible. The bag itself was of pure black to blend in with Lexa's fur, her thick, silky fur that was darker than the night sky itself. She was the only pure black wolf. The only give away when out at night was her piercing, forest green eyes, though when in Wolf form a wolfs eyes would illuminate twice as bright. For Lexa it looked even more so as the blackness of her fur contrasted her forest greens to a hypnotizing degree._

 _Once fully clothed Lexa placed her robe back around her neck and allowed it to again drape over her. Red was the color of her family. The color of leaders. All the other wolves wore black. She held the vine in her hands for the rest of her way allowing it any sun it could absorb to give back the glow the past fifty minutes of being contained in darkness may of sucked from it._

So here she stood having entered the gates on her hunt to find the blond. She could already smell her, she had been able to for a while now. She took another sniff and began following the scent into the building, had she been a wolf at this moment in time she was pretty sure her bushy tail would of been wagging from side to side. So maybe she did act like a cub sometimes. The scent she had been following began to grow stronger, her legs subconsciously began to pick up speed She apologized to someone she bumped into on the way. She did not know who though, neither did she turn her head to find out. Her scent and focus were already locked in on one person and one person alone. As she came closer her excitement seemed to replace with something different. Something was wrong, Clarke's scent it was different. An involuntary whine escaped her throat as a panic dispersed from within her. She picked up her speed and began sprinting, a very dark and callous scent was emitting from the direction she was sprinting towards and she began to feel sick because of it. Bile suddenly crept to the bottom of her throat as another smell that she could not mistake hit her nostrils, blood. Blood and something else Lexa was all too familiar with, the scent of her parents. Her body lurched forward filling up further with a nauseating feeling bubbling in her stomach. She lunged for the doors not slowing down as she collided into them, bursting them open as she tumbled in.

Lexa's heart stopped, the blood just pumping through her veins seconds before in fierce adrenaline stilled. This couldn't be, what was this ? . Every muscle in Lexa's body failed her as the very gift that had resulting in her not being here fell from her hand. Her body soon followed it as her knees brought her to the floor , only stopping when the concrete floor collided with her knees. The sickness that lumbered in her throat began to seep its way to her mouth, She freely let the contents eject on to the floor before her.

The room was disheveled as the contents within it had been destroyed and thrown showing a clear picture of a struggle, leaving nothing standing in its wake. Once her body had stopped regurgitating Lexa looked up and locked her eyes on the blonde who's back was facing her. She also to her knees, her torso leaning over Lexa's mother. Her fathers body was mangled on the far corner of the room against the wall, the result of what she could only assume to of been how he had landed after being thrown against it. Blood evident on his once proud face. She looked down at her mothers face who's eyes had not even had the time to close at the moment of her death. They penetrated right into Lexa's circulating another wave of vomit as her throat again began to retch up what little she had left in her stomach.

"Cla, Clarke" she chocked out, her throat feeling constricted as she held back another wave of sick.

No reply came but this did not surprise her, had she not of felt her lips move she would of questioned she had even spoke at all as even she herself struggled to pick up the sound of the voice that had barely left her lips.

Driven by the need to know that Clarke was alright Lexa clamped her teeth together as she began to stand, fighting against every muscle within her that seemingly wanted to relapse beneath her. Her legs began to shake as she came to a stand. With sweat dripping from her brow she placed one heavy foot in-front of the other. Her whole body screaming at her to not get any closure to what was before her. In arms length Lexa allowed the war between her and her muscles to end as she once again came to her knees to check on the blond.

Lexa's eyes widened in realization, a wave of confusion and anger shortly following after, ripping through every fiber of her and replacing her zombiefied state of mind with complete awareness.

Clarke wasn't injured, she was feeding.

A growl escaping from Lexa suddenly broke the silence filling the air. This appeared to finally get the attention of the blond who ripped her teeth away from Lexa's mothers neck. The blond turned her attention to face her. The growl that was coming from Lexa's lips involuntarily turned into a broken whimper as those gentle eyes as blue as the ocean she had come to love were now replaced with a black, blood thirsty look that shattered its way through her body. Lexa suddenly faced with instinctively wanting to submit to the fury and power Clark was now emitting from her. Vampires after all did have the ability to manipulate and control. Lexa would usually be strong enough to fight this with ease but Clarke had clearly been feasting on her mothers blood, she was not sure how much or whether she had already had chance to drain her father but she knew Clarke would be at more strength than usual now. Not to mention she could not focus, all she could focus on was the woman in front of her who's eyes were showing an undeniable want for her, but not the want in which she had spent this entire trip longing to see. She wanted blood, she wanted Lexa's blood.

As if confirming this thought for her Clarke opened her mouth displaying her razor sharp fangs in a display of power. An inhumanly hiss broke the temporary hold that had begun to take over Lexa allowing her roll to backwards in time to avoid the teeth that snapped shut in the area that had just been occupied by her neck.

"Clarke why are you doing this ?" Lexa asked with desperation evident in her voice.

Again the vampire gave her no notice and instead lunged for Lexa, the speed in the movement taking Lexa by surprise long enough for her to be tackled and pinned to the floor underneath the vampire. She was certainly all to aware of the speed vampires possessed but a part of her had naively dropped her guard in belief this wasn't real, that the body's on the floor did not exist and the blond now on top of her was still the woman she loved. She was stupid to think this, she was weak to allow herself to be put in such a vulnerable position beneath the monster who wanted her dead. Her arm flung out grabbing Clarke around the neck to keep her teeth filled, thirsty mouth within a safe distance. She now however found herself at a disadvantage as she felt razor like nails begin to tear away at her skin.

Her body begin to pulsate as she felt the wolf within her fighting to surface. She couldn't allow it, not right now. Losing the form of her human hands would release the grip around Clarke's neck and they were the only thing keeping her blood from being greedily drained from her body. She knew the vampire would only have a few seconds time frame in which to take what blood she could before Lexa's body morphed making her skin and fur to thick for the blond to continue her blood sucking from. But she also knew a Wolfs blood had been known to be extremely powerful for vampires to drink, this is after all what the war had been about all those years ago. Clarke was already clearly stronger than usual at the moment because of it and she was in no state to risk the blond taking more. She just had to hope the anger continued to get the best of the vampire causing her movements to be sloppy and unconcentrated. Otherwise she knew she would be in more trouble.

A hand suddenly appeared infront of Lexa's face clawing its way straight from her check to forehead. She felt her flesh tear open as blood seeped its way out of the wounds. This again allowing the vampire to gain the upper hand as she pulled her head back out of reach from Lexa's grip giving her enough time to knock it to the side so she was able to lurch forward again. Lexa managed to stop the assault to her throat by placing her other hand under the blonds chin snapping her head to the ceiling and holding it there. The vampire was most certainly too close now to not get a few mouth fulls of the brunettes blood. A snarl vibrated through the brunettes throat as again the wolf demanded to take over, she knew at this rate she would not last without it. She was too emotional in human form, she was being careless and hesitant. She needed the Wolf to do what she couldn't. With this thought Lexa concentrated her energy into her legs. She felt the jeans begin to restrict her legs as they grew in size. The seams no longer coping with the pressure tore open making room for her legs to morph completely. Lexa felt the transformation begin quickly working up her body so with no time to spare she kicked out her powerful hind legs ensuring to sink her claws into the vampires stomach to inflict maximum damage as she threw her across the room. By time the blond had stood to her feet and turned back round she was faced with the snarling black wolf. Lexa's thin lips were curled over as she bared her teeth, torn clothes lay beneath her thick paws leaving only her bag and robe attached to her. She did not wait for the vampire to make the first move as she charged towards the blonde ensuring to quickly dodge to the right at the last minute avoiding a clawed had as the vampire charged back. Turning back on herself she sank her teeth into Clarke's leg sweeping it out from under the blonde as she did so, lifting her off the floor almost instantly. Lexa heard the Vampires head come into contact with the floor but she did not allow her any time to recover as she released her hold and sunk her teeth into the blondes arm making sure to lock her jaw as she yanked harshly hearing the pop as the arm dislocated.

A venomous growl came from the vampire but Lexa did not give up on her attack. She needed to take down the blonde and do it fast before she had any chance to gain the upper hand again. She waited and allowed the vampire to get to her feet, She watched as the blond again faced her and threw her hands up stepping towards Lexa for another attack. Now. Lexa pivoted on her front legs bringing her back ones up into the air as her body twisted in the other direction. The moment she felt Clarke against the pads of her paws she thrashed her legs with every bit of strength she had. The vampire only realizing at the last minute what the Wolf was doing hopelessly grabbed hold of the brunettes robe to avoid what was surly to come. As expected this did nothing as the attack sent Clarke vaulting into the wall behind her. Lexa whined ever so slightly as she saw the vampires head strike the wall at a speed that would of undoubtedly killed any normal person. But for Clarke it did the job Lexa had meant for it to do, she watched as the woman who she was supposed to be confessing her love for at this very moment crumbled to an unconscious mess on the floor. Lexa's robe settling over her legs as her hand still held it in her grasp.

Without the fear of being killed or having the menacing, heart shattering laced black eyes looking into hers, Lexa allowed a whimper to begin emulating within her, growing louder until she broke out into a pain filled wretched howl. Her howl was halted someway through as she heard people enter the room. She looked over to see the Griffins trusted guard and family friend.

"What did you do ?" Seethed the guard as he raised and unsheathed his sword followed by his men.

Lexa looked to him with confusion before realizing how it must look around her, after all, she was the only one standing. She backed up preparing for the Vampires to charge her but instead for the nth time that day she was taken by surprise.

"Get me Abby and Jake immediately" He ordered.

Lexa hunched her shoulders and lowered her head to the ground, her teeth on show as she made it clear she was preparing to attack should they try to attack or restrain her. She did not want to hurt these people as they were not responsible for the bloodshed that had unfolded in this room. But nor would she be held responsible for the death of her own parents, or for the state of the Vampire still unconscious on the floor due to the actions of her own self defense.

Lexa was leaving this castle one way or another, it did not matter how. She needed to get home to her pack, they needed to know what had become of their alpha and omega. She needed to lead, an then someone would be held responsible and someone would pay the price. If she had to, she would bring war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raven had been on watch duty for a few hours now. Nothing would happen, they all knew this, not this close to the home of all vampires. The wolves may be powerful, but they were not stupid and even they would know what a great number they would lose trying to infiltrate the walls. It was knowing this that made guard duty excruciatingly mind dulling, she understood they could not just leave the walls un attended no matter how confident they were the wolves would not attack. But must they really put her on watch – did they not know all the things she was capable of, she was Raven Reyes. A freaking genius. 

Before Clarke had sired her, she had been an engineer and there was nothing she could not make, fix or most importantly blow up. The only problem being that they were situated far away from any human civilisation in fear of being discovered. This of course meant there was next to none need for anything she specialised in. So here she was the next potential female Albert Einstein, scrap that she was damn better than any known genius - watching nothing but grass, trees and leaves. Perhaps today would be more exciting, maybe she would see some sort of bionic bunny start hopping towards the walls before blowing up spurting all sorts of mechanical goodness everywhere. This could keep her inner mech nerd entertained for hours. All the things she could make.

A familiar scent suddenly stops Ravens thoughts from again trailing off – yes again, how else is a girl supposed to get through the day? She looks up to where she knows the owner of that scent will be and sure enough there she is. Her sire, her best friend, Clarke. A frown takes over her face as she watches Clarkes emotionless face looking out beyond the wall like she spends nearly every day doing.

"Pining isn't a good look for you" 

An eye roll proceeds on Ravens face as she turns to face the guy who though it seemed to be a great time to conversate with her.

"Fuck off Finn before I throw you over the wall and feed your ass to the wolves"

Finn only smirks in return to her comment. This causes a second eye roll from Raven, guy has had a thing for Raven for years and has the audacity to honestly believe his smug ass fucking face appeals to her.

"I'm just saying" He continues "She's never going to see you, not the way I do" He puffs his chest out in a failed attempt to impress the woman before him.

"Thanks" She says sarcastically "But now the only thing you've made me want to do is feed my own fucking ass to the wolves. I'm sure feeling their mongrel canines ripping my throat out will feel better than what I'm currently feeling right now - having to endure your overly inflated egotistically cock sucking presence"

She feels like she is supposed to feel bad and that she may have gone overboard, after all the guy was only trying his luck to impress his mates who are currently sniggering at him. But she doesn't, the guy was an absolute douche and has done nothing but throw lines at her for years. But now when she sits here waiting for bionic bunnies come to rescue her from boredom whilst she pines for the biggest loss she has ever felt is not the time. She knows however that Finn who she has just humiliated in front of his friends regardless of how much he like her wouldn't not retaliate.

Sure enough his eyes darken and his features tighten as his eyebrows crease in anger. "You stupid bitch, do you know how pathetic you are. You go to her every night and for what? She doesn't even see you anymore, she never will do. You honestly think there are people who would line up to be with you? You have been rejected and disowned by your own sire and you believe beyond me there is anyone else who would want your abandoned ass, you are nothing to her and….."

The sentence is cut short as Ravens fist slams into the side of Finns nose, a popping sound follows as blood begins to seep from his nostrils. Stunned by shock Finn doesn't even have a moment to react as Raven Sinks her fangs straight into his shoulder and rips off a chunk of flesh. This emits a choice of swear words from Finns mouth as he lurches his leg out and kicks Raven back a few feet, until she's stopped as her back lands on the dried mud floor.

"You crazy bitch!" Finn starts to march forward as Raven stands to her feet to carry the fight on.

Both are stopped as they are held back by the people around them.

"What's going on ?!" Everyone stills as Bellamy barges his way through the crowd.

Finn and everyone immediately get to their knees to bow for their leader, everyone of course but Raven who is still currently raging meaning 4 others are still having to hold her back. Bellamy stops as he gets to the centre and looks between a kneeled bloodied Finn and a raging Raven who is still showing some resistance to those holding her back.

"What happened here?" Displeasure is evident on every word he says through gritted teeth.

"Bitch went fucking crazy sir, I only told her to get back to her post as she was failing to keep a look out – too busy watching Clarke from her window" Finn knew this version would only anger Bellamy more.

He was one of Bellamy's main guards so knew what others didn't, including how Bellamy already hated how much interest Raven still showed in Clarke.

Bellamy walks to stand in front of Raven, the men holding her let go and drop to their knees. "Is this true?"

Raven knows there is no point in saying Finn asked for it, Bellamy had already made his mind up who's side he was on the moment he saw she was involved. He is simply trying to make it look to the crowd that he is giving Raven a fair chance to say her side. Well if she's going to get punished may as well make it worth it. "What can I say the view is much more satisfying than out there".  
A fist finds its way across her face knocking her to the ground instantly. The taste of copper quickly fills her mouth causing her to spit out a mouth full of saliva and blood. She lets a grin rise on her face knowing full well that Bellamy will make out this punishment is for taking her eyes off the wall on guard duty, but knowing the real reason he's pissed - jealousy.

"Lock her up" He turns to the crowd as Raven is lifted to her feet. "We cannot afford to have such carelessness at our defence walls. We are at war people if I catch anyone else acting with such disregard to their duty's there will be severe consequences. Do I make myself clear ?!" 

The crowd erupts with countless 'Yes sir's' as they all bow their heads deeper.

As Raven is dragged away she takes one last look up to Clarke who all but looks at her for a second with disinterest before flicking her eyes back to beyond the wall. It's now as her hands are held behind her back and her mouth seeps with blood that she truly realises. No – Clarke really wouldn't care if she never did come back should she ever fall in battle in this war that she fights in for her. It's at this moment that she gives the last nit of resistance she was giving the guards and falls limp allowing them to drag her off in silence. Clarke really was gone.

Bellamy takes hold of Finn and pulls him away from prying ears. "This infatuation with her, it stops now. I don't want another incident like this. Do I make myself clear?"

Finn nods and bows his head. "Yes Sir I'm sorry"

Bellamy gives a stern nod before walking away back into the building. But not before letting his eyes trail up to the blonde who will one day be his.

….

Raven let's out a grunt as the air is knocked from her lungs by the cold concrete slamming into her stomach as the guards dispose of her on the cell floor.

"Honey I'm home" she gasps into the empty space around her.

She looks around, her eyes taking her a moment to adjust to the darkness. As her eyes finally adjust she can see there really isn't anything to see anyway. The room is empty with nothing but a basic metal toilet in it.

The castle holds many cells, mostly due to being first build when they were at war the first time around, the rooms would be used to hold any captured for questioning or just tortured should it be necessary. The number of steps she descended Raven can only guess she has been placed in one of the cells lowest underground where the tortured were kept so their screams would disturb people as little as possible.

She lifts to her hands and knees and crawls to a nearby corner propping herself up against it before surveying the room from another angle. "Maybe grass and trees weren't such a bad view after all"

….

Lexa sits at the table looking at the map, the same map she had been looking at for 10 years now. Every plan she has come up with to attack the vampires have resulted in too many deaths. She is all too aware that casualties are inevitable but not to the extent of infiltrating the castle walls.

The Vampires and wolves have been at a stale mate for 10 years now, both sides knowing a full-on attack to the opposite side is suicide. The vampires have their walls in place which would cost too many lives trying to break over, and if they managed to make it over there would surely be too few left to carry out an effective attack. The wolves don't have such walls for protection, their home was however in the mountains spread out between caves, shelters and other means of buildings. With their high sense of smell they would smell anything that wasn't the usual smells of the mountains long before the vampires were to reach them. Not to mention it was no secret one wolf was capable of taking down 3 or 4 vampires alone. The wolves also knew all areas of the mountains like the back of their hands, they would know all ways to set up an attack from all directions.

There have been small battles and a few deaths along the years whilst out hunting but nothing to make even a minor dent in numbers. So, for ten years neither side had made a move and instead waiting for the other to become impatient and make a sloppy move against the other. Something needed to happen.

A knock to the tent pole outside shifted her attention from the map. "Enter"

She watches as her dearest friend Gustus walks in with a smile on his face, the smile however sinking slightly as he sees she's been at her maps again.

"Heda please you must rest" He says gently looking at the usual dark patches that always seem to occupy the space beneath her eyes.

"How would you have me successfully carry out a successful attack if not in here strategizing Gustus?" Her words are spoke with nothing more than her usual monotone voice.

"With all due respect Heda they are the same maps we have attempted to plan with for 10 years now, there is no part of that map we do not know, it is not the area that is our problem." He places a hand gently on her shoulder.

No one gets to be this way with Heda, no one gets to question her the way Gustus does. But Gustus had been a dear guard to her parents and like an uncle to her, this had only grown stronger since her parents were taken from her. "I must do something" she says simply.

"Rest first, I worry about you. I know you want justice we all do, but unless they make the first move, or something changes there is not much we can do for now" He gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Though I know you are concerned and though I appreciate your loyalty and friendship to me Gustus, I cannot rest until my parents are avenged and my people are safe. I also know you did not come in here to check if I was resting or not so would you care to fill me in to the why's you are here?" He sighs in defeat and removes his hand, walking around to the other side of the table he turns to face her.

"Xen did not return from his hunting trip yesterday" His face becomes much sterner as he speaks.

"Why am I only just being told now?" Lexa asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Forgive me Heda but I knew it was something I could take care of without disturbing you" He looks down now questioning if it was the right thing to do.

"If my people are in danger it is something I as Heda am to be made aware of immediately, it is not a question of if it can be handled with or without me. I am Heda and I am responsible for the safety of all our people, this is not to happen again"

Even with their close friendship Gustus knows he does not have complete immunity to the wrath of Heda. He knows this time he has overstepped the mark slightly in keeping this from her and seeing to it himself. "I'm sorry, I did not want to disturb you at the moment I knew you were finally sleeping" He drops to his knees hoping for forgiveness.

" Was a search party sent?" She asks, her voice returning back to monotone.

She knows he did not do this to go against her, he cared for her greatly that much was evident. But after losing her parents any lose after is one far too many. She prefers to be involved with her people's wellbeing as much as possible.

"Yes, Echo, Niylah and Roan all returned." He pauses "No body has been retrieved"

"Damn it!" Lexa slams her hand to the table rocking it back and forth for a moment before settling back to stillness.

Those words alone had told Lexa exactly what had happened to Xen. Vampires were not the only enemy they had. The first time the wolves and vampires had joined together in peace was because they had one common enemy. Although still not able to go against their common enemy even when joined it did mean that neither species suffered losses from each other and could if necessary assist each other. Now that they are once again at war it meant both sides now had 2 enemies and Xen had just become another victim - another victim to the mountain men.

"His family?" Lexa asks

"I came to you first Heda, I thought you may want to be the one to break the news to them" He bows his head gently and walks out the tent knowing there is nothing more to discuss.  
As when every family lose one of their own Lexa chooses to be the one to break the news, although she knows most of the pack all look out and care for each other. She does not want the news delivered by someone who may not know how losing someone dear can affect you. She knows all too well what losing the ones you love can do to you and how the moment you find out changes everything. She knows how it feels to lose her parents to murder. She knows what it feels like to lose the woman you love to a darkness that still haunts her dreams.

So she will break the news herself, what helps is an Alpha also emits a number of emotions that the rest of the pack are powerless to fight against. This is what made her an Alpha, what made her Heda is how powerful that influence truly was and that it went beyond her own pack.

When Lexa breaks the news to Xen's family she knows her body will automatically radiate a sense of comfort. Although this will not take away the grief of his family's loss, she knows the comfort is what they will need to know they are not alone. Not like she is. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bellamy makes his way to Clarke's room with a blood pouch in hand. This had been the routine he had done every night to ensure Clarke drank. He stops at her door and gives a gentle knock, he does not wait for a response he knows won't come before he enters.

The blonde is stood at her usual spot by the window looking out, he walks over to her and places the pouch in her hand as she turns to look at him. Little words are ever usually spoken between them and he usually leaves as soon as Clarke has finished drinking. Today however, once Clarke finishes the pouch and hands it back to him he finds himself joining her in front of the window. 

After a few moments of silence an almighty howl comes from outside as it usually does around this time, this causes the same smile he gets every time he hears it creep on to his face. He knows exactly who that howl belongs to, as does he know all too well exactly when those howls first begun and why. They belonged to the only one who had ever had Clarke's heart, the mongrel who didn't deserve the way he knew Clarke used to look at her. The love he saw in Clarke's eyes when she looked at Lexa – it sickened him.

He surprises himself as he finds his hand placing itself over hers, giving it a desperate squeeze. Clarke turns her head slightly to look at his hand atop of hers for a moment before looking back out the window.

"I know this doesn't mean much to you right now Clarke, but I care so much about you. I will do anything I can to ensure that bitch gets all that's coming so you can come back to us. Then I can show you what it feels like to be truly happy." The words come like venom off his tongue at the slight mention of Lexa.

He knows he shouldn't be going into this with Clarke, for starters he knows his words have no effect on her, he also knows not to take the risk in potentially triggering anything in the blonde's current emotional state. The incident with Raven earlier though had set off a jealousy within him that he could barely control when it came to Clarke. He knows the bond in which Raven holds for Clarke is perfectly normal for that of a vampire who had been sired, but even that bond was more than Clarke had ever shared with him.

He would not stand by and allow Raven to jeopardise what he knows will one-day lead to Clarke being his lover. He is the only one who deserves to feel her love, the only one who would go to any length to win her heart. The one who will bow before her, presenting her the live body of the Alpha wolf so Clarke can finally put an end to the mongrels' life and know – just how much he loves her and how much he would do to make her happy.

/

Clarke wasn't sure at what point Bellamy had left the room, she only ever acknowledged him enough to drink so he would leave.

"She must have really pissed Bellamy off, he's had her thrown into the lower cells."

Clarke looked down to see what she assumed were the next guards to take up watch duty.

"What do you expect she made a scene in front of everyone, she did not even bow to Bellamy, if he allows anyone who shows such disrespect to him and for it to go unpunished he will lose order."

Clarke knew the men as Thelonious and Wells. They were father and son; her parents had been close friends with Thelonious. She remembered a time she had once been friends with Wells, though like everyone else she used to know - the day she woke up after the attack she became to feel next to nothing for any of them.

"How long do you think he will leave her there?" Wells asks looking to his father.

"I don't know, she is lucky she isn't dead though" Replies Thelonious matter of-factly.

"Why isn't she then?"

"Because of what Raven did for Clarke" Jaha starts knowing his son is all too aware of this. "In payment Raven became the only person to be turned not just by Clarke but by anyone of us in a long time. She was very important to the Griffin family for what she did, and all those who still hold Abbey and Jake dearly in their hearts are still grateful to Raven and have great respect for her. With Clarke the way she is, and Jake and Abbey gone, it's like Raven is also all that's left of them." He looks at his son. "That and if Clarke ever becomes herself again she will be less than pleased that Bellamy has killed one of the people she cares most for" Wells nods his head in understanding and they carry on walking in silence.

As she watches them take their stations she turns and walks over to her bed. She doesn't stop to get under the blanket, she never does, instead she lays looking blankly at the ceiling. What Thelonious had said was right. Raven had meant so much to her before, she hasn't forgotten what she had done for her. The gratitude and love she had for the woman however just wasn't there anymore – but why? Why did she no longer feel what she used to? Why when she thought of her parents did she not cry? Why when she thought of Lexa could she only express to the extent of clenching her fist with no real anger behind it?

She has sworn to herself many times she would kill Lexa for the murder of her parents, but they are nothing more than words. She doesn't feel a rage burn inside her that makes her swear for revenge, she says it simply because she knows that's how she should feel. Just like she knows she should show more kindness and care towards Raven, she knows she should – but not a shred of her feels anything to do it.

She long ago accepted she will never be able to answer the question of why she doesn't feel, but she wonders occasionally anyway.

Maybe she'd feel more anger if she ever come to know the face of the woman who caused all this. Maybe if she just knew what the wolf Lexa looked like, she could etch her face and burn it into memory till she was all the blonde could see. Maybe then she'd feel more than the nothing she has become so acquainted with.

/

Raven huffed and dragged her nail through the dry dirt underneath her. This was bullshit, Bellamy was a huge asshole and Finn was a slightly smaller one, in fact Bellamy and all his guards just made up a whole group of different size assholes. Each one of them spreading out different amounts of bullshit from their mouths.

"Can a poor innocent girl at least get something to sleep on?" Raven shouts knowing already she will not get a response.

She stands up and walks to the door kicking her boots against it a few times.

"If anyone's out there I'm warning you now it's in your best interest to provide me with something I can get a decent sleep on. If I don't sleep well I get grouchy, and when I'm grouchy I get very annoying." She presses her ear against the door to listen out for any movement but hears nothing. "I don't mean the annoying where I keep poking you in the arm to get your attention, I mean the annoying where a sweet sweet symphony fills my lungs and escapes my mouth" she pauses. "and believe me you do not want to hear me sing"

Raven is met with nothing but silence.

"Fine!" She shouts, "Have it your way" She steps back from the door a few steps.

Just as she is about to break into a song she is sure would bring an audience to tears she is interrupted by the smallest and quietest of giggles. Her head whips round to where she can see a small hand sized hole in the wall blocked off with metal bars.

"Who's there?" She asks as she begins to walk over.

Raven quickly drops to her knees to peek inside the hole as she hears footsteps running off. She is about to shout after them to let them know that their attempt to keep an eye on their prisoner without her knowing has just failed miserably. But she stops.

Why would a guard giggle? If they wanted to keep an eye on her surely, they would open the hatch on the prison door to look in. She was almost certain that giggle had come from a woman. But if this person was not a guard – Who is she?

/

Lexa slows down and lowers her snout closer to the floor. Dust rushes up her nostrils as she sucks in a lung full of air above the hooved print that is pressed into the mud. Satisfied she has memorised the scent enough to begin tracking it she lifts her head higher and sniffs the air around her. The trace of the smell is very week, the animal had been long gone from this area. But that isn't to say the distance it has travelled is too far for the Alpha to catch up.

As she turns her head from one side to the other she is easily able to pinpoint in which direction the smell travels in. Her paws lift up from the ground and she quickly picks up into a running pace to gain as much distance in as little time as possible.

Tonight, Lexa is on the hunt.

Hunting is the lambda's wolf's job and although Lexa has plenty of these to hunt, she needs this for herself. It's the only time she can somewhat forget about everything else that weighs on her shoulders as Heda and Alpha. All she needs to do is rely on her hunting skills until what she seeks is in site and go for the kill. Sure, she gets away every night to go to the hilltop where she cries into the wind but that is anything but forgetting. Instead of going back to her pack after her usual nightly trip she instead found herself turning off the trail home and wanting to hunt.

So here she is, following the scent of the poor creature she will more than likely kill by the end of the night.

/

Lexa had been hunting for around 3 hours now. Two hours into her hunt she had picked up a scent that seemed oddly familiar though she could not think why. It was coming from the same direction as the doe she was tracking. Ears had pointed to the sky in curiosity as the wolf steered her fury snout through the air quickly recognising it as the smell of a lone wolf she knew as Emori. Something was off though – there was something more. It had only taken her a few moments before an uneasy feeling settled into the pit of her stomach and her eyes had narrowed in realisation as she began to walk again. The uneasy feeling had not come from the fact that someone else was now tracking her food nor was it that a wolf who had chosen to leave her pack being nearby. What had unsettled Lexa was that she had realised why the scent was so familiar yet also unrecognisable. It was something she had not smelt for many years. A vampire.

As Lexa had continued to track the doe, wolf and vampire she had sure enough come across 2 sets of foot prints. Her lips curled back presenting her teeth as a growl escaped her throat. The foot prints told her what she had already expected. These two had not been at war, she had smelt no blood or heard no signs of battle. No – this was a vampire and Wolf walking side by side, working together for their next meal.

As her throat rumbled again as another growl made its way out she suddenly paused. This is exactly what she may need, she has been waiting for something to come along and this may just be it. Her features softened as she turned back the way she came. There was no need to continue the hunt now, the Doe she would more than likely find already killed and eaten. She knew this the moment she had first picked up on the other wolf and vampire. The reason she had continued anyway was to find out why they had been together. Any chances of finding the two were also very slim in chance. They would have smelled her just as she had smelt them, and there is no doubt in the wolf's mind the two would know not to be caught and ensure they stayed well ahead of her.

As she began to run back she found herself running with a new-found haste, perhaps this could work. Maybe she now has the thing she needs to get her the one thing she has wanted every night for the past 10 years. Powerful legs urge her on as she picks up her pace with every paw placed in front of the other. She can feel the rush spread through her body and she knows what she's feeling is soon to happen. War is coming.


End file.
